


垃圾美人 White Trash Beautiful

by boccaroteapot



Category: Captain America (Movies)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-02
Updated: 2018-12-02
Packaged: 2019-09-05 09:17:11
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 29,762
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16807744
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/boccaroteapot/pseuds/boccaroteapot
Summary: “我有一个银星勋章。”巴恩斯说，在内侧口袋里掏了半天，拿出了一样东西，给朗姆洛看。





	垃圾美人 White Trash Beautiful

**Author's Note:**

> 普通人AU，伤残退伍老兵冬/落魄卡车司机叉。副cp罗叉。

1、

朗姆洛减速，把卡车驶进加油站。在给车加油的时候，他有点渴望地瞅了一眼旁边的旅馆。他从昨天起就在开车，这一趟紧赶慢赶也要超过二十个小时，但他还是想赶在巴基生日前回去，回到那个窗子漏风的小拖车里。

闭上眼睛，他似乎就能看到拖车前面他们搭起来的用来晒衣服的架子，架子旁边摆着的两个空饮料箱磊成两个凳子，夏天的时候，如果天气晴朗，而且遇到什么好事，偶尔他们两个会坐在那里喝啤酒，看头顶的繁星，还有城市方向那里被霓虹染成橙色的夜空。

他哆嗦了一下，甩脱困意，睁开眼睛。油加好了之后，他犹豫了一下，还是搜刮了一下驾驶座附近的硬币，翻了半天才找到几个，手还被什么玩意划破了割小口子。朗姆洛咒骂了一身，把硬币紧紧攥在手里，下了车，走到一边的快餐店窗口，要了杯廉价的黑咖啡，把硬币摆在台子上，用手覆盖着推了过去。

“那边是糖，这个是奶精，”窗口里的女招待看起来比他还要无精打采，指着摆在窗口外的那两个小盆说，“自己加，最多一样拿三个，再多要付钱。”

朗姆洛接过那杯滚烫的咖啡，“行。”他说，把脸凑过去，看了看盆里，左边的塑料盆里全是一小盒一小盒的分装奶精，右边的是扁平小纸袋里装的砂糖，无论是哪个看起来都很可以，当朗姆洛把手伸进去的时候，感觉手指好像摸到什么油腻的东西，他没管，他摸过比塑料盆上的油垢恶心一万倍的东西。朗姆洛一把下去抓了五盒奶精，抬头看了一眼女招待，见到她在看自己，把手掌摊开来给她看，丢下去两盒，剩下三枚正正好好地夹在四根手指之间。

“三个，”朗姆洛咧嘴笑道。女招待翻了个白眼，摇摇头，没再看他，朗姆洛趁此机会伸手在另一个盆里狠狠抓了一大把，得有十几包糖，然后立刻把这些战利品都放进口袋，一点都没加进咖啡里。

他握着这支味道好像滚烫的稀泥的咖啡回到了车边，靠着车把它喝完了。他还得再开上十几个小时才能回家，皮尔斯这一趟活给他四百多块，而留给他的时间可不多了。

朗姆洛累得要命，抽了块纸把咖啡杯擦干了，丢进车里，自己狠狠拍了拍脸颊，感觉清醒了些。他又该上路了。

2、

要说到巴基，朗姆洛老早就认识他了。

早在他们参军之前，还在读中学的时候，巴基就是他们班上的孩子王。校橄榄球队队长，校花女友，成绩还不差，张了一张唇红齿白的脸，一笑起来漂亮得触目惊心——一般来说，做人像巴基那么受欢迎，九成以上会是校园里的恶霸，但巴基身前身后绕着那么多小跟班，干的却是踢恶霸的屁股的活。  
朗姆洛家里不好，只有一个比他仅仅大十五岁的老娘，整天去脱衣舞俱乐部跳舞来养活儿子和自己，家里永远弥漫着劣质香烟的烟雾，换言之：朗姆洛永远吃不饱，缺钱，挨饿，所以他放学的时候总爱挑落单的小子堵人，或者在午休的时候抢别人的午餐。朗姆洛还是小不点的时候就靠狠劲成了小混混，他自认不是好人，但好歹还讲信用，说好了把零花钱交出来就不动手动脚，说了要是藏钱或者告诉老师就往死了揍你，全都一一遵循。所以他最初跟巴恩斯的关系就是，被巴恩斯带着橄榄球队的那群人，围成一圈把他当足球踢。  
要当好人成本太高，所以朗姆洛即使被揍了也仍然当不起好人。三天后他被饿得难受，还青肿着眼睛就故态复萌，结果让巴恩斯横插一脚。

婊子种的朗姆洛以为又要被揍，结果巴恩斯把自己的午餐分了他一半，看他吃得实在狼吞虎咽，又往他手里塞了个桃子。

巴恩斯决定要当好人，所以朗姆洛毫无心理障碍地接受他的施舍，这么一吃就是一年半。朗姆洛一直也没还这些饭钱，一是他没钱，二是巴恩斯一家搬去了纽约，临走那天朗姆洛还借口自己睡过了头，甚至没去送。

在这之后他们又通了几回信，巴基说自己的新学校和新同学，布洛克讲自己吃不饱饭。巴基说自己交了新女朋友，布洛克讲自己吃不饱饭。在青春期懵懵懂懂的春梦里头，朗姆洛没法跟自己解释清楚为什么梦里头全是唇红齿白眼里波光滟潋的詹姆斯巴恩斯，找了女生之后硬不起来，跟那群男人在派对后的狼藉卧室里虽然感觉糟糕但万事还算顺利，所以朗姆洛十七岁的时候认定自己性向九成九是巴恩斯，其他人全都不好使，恐怕也就同是男人才能将就。把这事和老娘说过之后，她整个人发了狂，朝自己站在门口哆嗦的儿子扔刚烧开装满开水的水壶，叫着说如果这样那以后就别再回来。于是朗姆洛去了大自己七岁的男朋友家借宿，白天的时候勉强上学，放假的时候男朋友不在，就给男朋友的老爸口交。在那个朗姆洛这辈子住过的最豪华的大房子里，他里收到巴基给他的最后一封信，说他跟女朋友分了手，并准备毕业后进军队。

次年夏天，准备入伍的巴恩斯回老家来处理自家留下来的房产，顺便问了几个当地人，找到了朗姆洛。

他们两个去披萨店吃了顿垃圾得不能再垃圾的晚饭，互相聊了一些彼此的近况。巴恩斯看上去不错，一切都很顺利，双眼神采奕奕，对朗姆洛笑得也真诚，于是朗姆洛就没说自己整天在床上要靠幻想操自己的人是巴恩斯才能射出来这件事。他撇了撇嘴，在巴恩斯问他以后什么打算的时候，回答说，“当然是去当兵。”

“你也是？”巴恩斯问他，倒是看起来很高兴。他这股子悠然自得的轻松样子叫朗姆洛心生厌烦，但无奈那张脸实在太好看，朗姆洛没法生气，只得借口上厕所，一个人溜进洗手间。

朗姆洛正在厕所里用冷水洗脸洗得双目通红，只听身后门嘎吱一声，抬起头，在镜子里看到穿得西装革履的巴恩斯站在门口正看着自己。

这漂亮男孩头发被自己抓得乱乱的，正抬手下意识地往下扯着领带，一双眼睛雾蒙蒙的，涣散地落在朗姆洛身上，双颊泛红，更要命的是，盯着朗姆洛，巴基舔了一下嘴唇。

“布洛克……”巴恩斯低声说，声音太小，要被朗姆洛自己心跳的声音盖过去了。他的目光落在这儿时好友身上，布洛克的肌肉在不合身的衬衫和牛仔裤下轮廓毕现，朗姆洛已经彻底长大了，跟他一直以来的生活状况完全不符，浑身干干净净的，连胡茬都没有，唯一美中不足的是他左侧眉骨附近爬着的烫伤疤痕，小小的一片，覆盖住脸侧。

巴恩斯在僵住的朗姆洛的注视下走过去，双手捧住他的脸，同他接吻。三秒钟后，巴恩斯才意识到自己做了什么，他猛地抽身，却没离开，只是站在那里结结巴巴地跟朗姆洛解释，说自己这趟回来专程就是来找他的，期望朗姆洛能跟他走，如果吓到了朗姆洛很抱歉，自己做了错事不指望他原谅，但请千万不要觉得如果跟他走就一定要跟他……发展关系，他只是想带朗姆洛离开这片贫瘠又蒙昧到丑恶的土地，到更宽容，更广阔的城市里去。在那里他们就能找到办法一起生活。

而朗姆洛往他脸上揍了一拳，打断了他的絮絮叨叨。在巴恩斯弯下身捂着脸闷哼的时候，朗姆洛又伸手拉着领带把他拽起来，像不要命一样发狠地亲他。

这年夏天剩下的日子里他们两个都在巴恩斯家留下来的那栋房子里度过，连衣服都很少穿。事到如今，朗姆洛回忆起来，总觉得那段日子应当是他这辈子最幸福的一个夏天。他是对的。少年，汽水，炎炎夏日，还有数不尽的、昏天黑地的黏腻性爱——他们爽到像当时所有其他同龄人那样抽水烟，烂醉，冒出各种荒唐的点子然后胡乱大笑着就付诸行动，他们一知半解地就跟着叫嚷上帝已死，觉得世界都在自己脚下，前路可期，而自己和对方都是世界之王，在这个明亮而炎热的时代可以为所欲为，一切只待天明。

接着他们就进了军队。在那里他跟巴恩斯失去了联系。在最后一通电话里巴基告诉他自己被编进了尖兵特种部队，要去参加训练，然后被送去地雷和炮火更密集的地方去。此时的朗姆洛不过二十刚出头，虽然也挎着枪参加过几场不痛不痒的行动，但世界在他眼里总归是很小的，天大地大，也总有能遇上的时候。离开军队之前，他给巴恩斯留了地址，只是不知道那张纸条到底有没有经过层层传递，被送到巴恩斯手里。

反正巴恩斯没来找过他，这一等就是十年。

3、

离开军队之后，朗姆洛回到小镇。偏远小镇是个神奇的地方，有的时候你会觉得时间在这里是停滞的，酒吧老板还是站在老位置骂骂咧咧，飞镖盘还是油乎乎，2号台球桌还是歪的。朗姆洛去看了看自己的老娘，现在她干不动跳舞的活，找了个开废料场的男朋友，一起住在那家伙郊外的废料场旁边，房间里整日弥漫着一股酸臭又发霉的气息，朗姆洛去住了两天，每天睡在外头的棚子里，第三天的时候他实在忍受不了废料场的味道，吱呀作响的机器，以及老娘的白眼，背着包，带着几百块钱，就离开了小镇。

最初他想去东边一点的城市，到了车站之后，朗姆洛盯着时刻表想起了巴基。信不信由你，这些日子他越发频发地想起巴恩斯。他没收到过巴恩斯的电话或是来信，于是就想，那蠢货八成死在了伊拉克或阿富汗的某个沙坑里。然而此时此刻，朗姆洛的目光落在“纽约”二字上，还是犹豫了一下。他想着那个荒唐的夏天里，巴恩斯的那些豪言壮语。——巴基如果死了，那也就算了，但如果他活下来了，肯定要回家看看。神使鬼差地，朗姆洛又掏出了一张纸币，跟之前拿在手里的那些一起递进了窗口。

“纽约。”朗姆洛对窗口里面的售票员说，“哪班都行，我不着急。”

到了纽约之后，朗姆洛辗转了几个行业，最后经朋友介绍，在一家安保公司任职，干押运。工作不累，每个月赚的钱够他维持生活之外，还能寄五百块回去家里。而且纽约的确是大城市，朗姆洛在空闲时间里流连夜店和酒吧，终于有一天，在同志酒吧的吧台边上碰见了公司里的安保主任，他的顶头上司，杰克罗林斯。  
罗林斯倒是一副很坦然的样子，就像他不认识朗姆洛似的，大大方方地问他的名字，请他喝酒。他的态度很好，样子也好看，所以朗姆洛在厕所里给他来了一发口活。罗林斯把朗姆洛从厕所隔间地砖上拉起来之后，温和地叫他布洛克，出门后，朗姆洛不愿意上他的车，于是带罗林斯回了家。当晚，他们在朗姆洛那间旧出租屋的破床垫上缠弄了一晚，楼下的印度裔女人白天上班，晚上读夜校，早上四点回来——直到地板上不断传来她用扫把顶弄天花板的抗议声，朗姆洛才意识到已经是这个时间了。

“老天，”朗姆洛骂了一句，从罗林斯身上翻身下来，伸手去够床边的烟，“……我今天还要上班。”

罗林斯一把抓着他的肩膀，把他掀了回来，“你请假了。”

“我请假了？”朗姆洛眯起眼睛，咧着嘴问道。

杰克罗林斯撑在他上方，低头去亲吻他的颈侧，朗姆洛被他弄得低低地笑了起来。“你请假了。”罗林斯含糊不清地说，“我批了。”

这一年的九月，朗姆洛搬进了罗林斯住处。他往家打了几回电话，巴恩斯仍然没有消息。他现在过得很不错，已经很少想起巴恩斯了。

这样的日子持续了几年，他们一起养了条狗，取名叫塔科，墨西哥煎玉米卷。圣诞节的时候两人回肯特基和罗林斯的家人一起过，朗姆洛收到了来自罗林斯妈妈的礼物，一连几个冬天他都离不开这件织这一个笑容夸张的麋鹿脑袋的毛衣。在他穿这件毛衣的第二年冬天，朗姆洛在洗衣服的时候从罗林斯的口袋里找到了一个戒指盒子，他装作没看见，把衣服原样丢回脏衣篮里，过了一会儿，在急匆匆的罗林斯冲进来，说今天他洗衣服的时候，只是冲罗林斯傻笑。

两个月后，他们订婚的消息还没传回各自家里，朗姆洛就接到了电话，说自己老娘已经病了大半年，她男朋友把她放进汽车后座，丢在小镇南边的停车场里，差点没被冻死，昨天被偷车的贼敲碎了玻璃，发现之后以为这里有个死尸，匿名报了警，现在在医院里趟着。

朗姆洛请了半个月的假，回了小镇。

在这半个月里他把手头的钱都陆陆续续填了进去，接下来的几个月，他奔波在小镇和纽约之间，身体几乎以肉眼可见的速度垮下去，连同装着他这些年全部积蓄的银行账户一起。他向所有认识的人都试着借过钱，罗林斯也给了很多，多到朗姆洛拒绝再要他的钱。

翠丝特这个名字的意思是悲伤，原意是当别人叫出来之后，你就不会再难过。这是个很有道理的逻辑，苦难一旦得到旁人的关注，理应就会叫人感觉好受些。然而当老翠丝特在病床上睁开眼睛，看到自己的儿子坐在床边，低头按着手机的时候，一下子就接受不了了。

“你在这儿干什么？”她硬邦邦地问，“在纽约卖屁眼活不下去了吗？”

朗姆洛早些年听多了这种话，加上翠丝特现在躺在床上，药物在她体内流淌，把她肚子里和脑子里都搞得一塌糊涂，他只当她在胡言乱语。

“救你的命。”朗姆洛回答，“我跟杰克要结婚了，翠丝特，我们原本打算三月就结婚的，结果因为你的事，一直拖到现在。”

“什么样的姑娘会叫杰克啊？”翠丝特又糊涂了，她嘴边流出口水，迷迷糊糊地问，“要是那种玩摇滚的婊子，你可得小心染上病。”

朗姆洛叹了口气，“知道了，妈。”

翠丝特又睁开眼睛，茫然地盯着朗姆洛，“你在这儿做什么，加尔科？”

“我来看你。”朗姆洛向后靠在椅背上，放弃地说。

“我没偷你的钱，我……我自己走，你别告诉妈妈，就说我往南边走了，”翠丝特的语气一下子变得好像个十几岁的小姑娘，沙哑的声音，却娇声娇气的，带着黏腻的鼻音，“你还来找我做什么？你们就当我死了吧，孩子的事我不会说出去的……这就是我自己的，跟你，跟任何男人都没关。”

“我知道，没关系，我不是来要钱的，我只是来看看你。”朗姆洛回答。

翠丝特的声音又愤怒起来，“他上学要钱，加尔科！我一个人怎么养活他读那么久？你是他的外祖父，要我跟妈说吗？说这孩子是怎么来的？”

朗姆洛打了个哈欠。“我这一回带了三千块，全给你啦，妈。”

“……不够的。”翠丝特迷迷糊糊地咕哝道，“做好人太贵了，布洛克，你做不起好人的。”

朗姆洛没再说话，翠丝特已经又一次沉沉入睡，他想着两个小时后回纽约的火车，又想着明天的工作，想着医生跟他讲要动手术的事。

当天回到纽约，罗林斯问他怎么样，朗姆洛没说话，只是疲惫地摇了摇头。

第二天要押运的货物很贵重，罗林斯把车钥匙交到朗姆洛手里的时候，还皱着眉头问他能行吗。因为朗姆洛前一晚彻夜未眠，辗转反侧。而且他现在看起来也吓人得狠：一双眼睛下面阴沉沉的乌青，眼睛里都是血丝，目光都是一种绝望的狠辣劲。

“我实在没办法了。”朗姆洛接过钥匙，嘴里喃喃地说。

“怎么了，布洛克？”罗林斯握着他的肩膀。这是工作时间，他们不能表现得太过火，罗林斯只能尽可能地表现一下支持，“还发愁你妈的事吗？你昨天都不跟我说情况。还需要钱吗？”

朗姆洛抬起头来，盯着罗林斯的双眼看，一张脸上没有半点血色。他踌躇了很久，最后咬紧了牙重复道，好像是在说服自己似的，“我实在没办法了。杰克。”

然而等罗林斯要他解释的时候，他又死都不再说半个字。“今晚回到家的时候，你要跟我一五一十地说清楚。”最后当朗姆洛爬进车里，罗林斯在外面给他关上门，逼着他做了保证，才放他离开。

结果这趟货物就出了岔子，消息不知道怎么就被泄露了出去，朗姆洛腿上中了两枪，被发现的时候靠在车边倒在血泊里，而同行的另外两个押运就没这么幸运了，他们一个是脑壳被轰飞，一个坐在驾驶室里直接被迎面而来的卡车挤扁了胸膛，身子活活断成两截，据说死之前还喊了好久。货当然全没了。杰克罗林斯收到朗姆洛在术后情况稳定的消息，表情阴郁地走出办公室，参加内部会议。那天晚些时候，他去医院见了刚刚醒来的朗姆洛。奇怪的是，朗姆洛在听了他简述的情况后，看起来很奇怪。

这死里逃生的病号一动不动地仰头盯着天花板，双眼瞪得大大的，毫无焦距，只有还在起伏的胸膛证明他还活着。

“你想让我怎么做，布洛克？”罗林斯不是傻子，他坐在一旁的折叠椅上，身上还是一小时前开会时穿的那身精致西装，他脸上没有表情，只是看着朗姆洛的侧脸。

他等了好久，朗姆洛才缓缓转过脸来。“我妈的手术应该已经在做了。”他语气很平静地对罗林斯这么说，“随便吧，”朗姆洛说，“他们说拿到货之后就会立刻打钱。”

罗林斯从椅子上站起来，在病房里捂着嘴，走了好几圈。

“天啊。”他咬着牙低吼。“天啊，布洛克。”

“你该怎么做就怎么做。”朗姆洛撑起了自己，“这事跟你无关，你全程什么都不知道。”

罗林斯站住了，盯着他的脸，“操，有人死了，你知道吗？操，打死乔伊的是你的枪，你说他们拿走了你的枪——是你开的枪还是别人开的？”

朗姆洛躺回去闭上眼睛不看他，罗林斯用手抓着自己的头发，站在床尾，很久没说话，最后他沉声告诉朗姆洛，“我会搞定的。”他说。

“你不要掺和进来。”朗姆洛说。

“你他妈闭嘴。”罗林斯狠狠地骂他，转身离开了病房。

朗姆洛又在床上躺了两天。当罗林斯再一次来看他，他的西装没了，穿着衬衫，夹克，和牛仔裤。

“我把记事本丢了，”罗林斯告诉他，“是我丢了记事本，信息是在这一环泄露的。”现在罗林斯被开除了，上面很生气，把他列进了行业黑名单——但这件事跟朗姆洛没关系了，没人需要坐牢，一切只是巧合和不走运。

说实话，朗姆洛从来就没哭得这么惨过。罗林斯搂着他，他断断续续地哭了好久。当天晚上，他坐罗林斯的车子回家，他们两个叫了一顿外卖，吃了炸方饺和面条。在最后朗姆洛跟罗林斯说生日快乐，他们上了床，朗姆洛把前些天从手上摘下来的戒指又戴了回去。半个月后翠丝特死于术后并发症，又过了一个礼拜，他们结了婚。

4、

朗姆洛也没在那家公司继续干多久。世上没有傻子，没多久他就被找了个理由扫地出门，之后去了加油站便利店上班。杰克陆陆续续地做了些事，但总没法长久，到最后他们搬出了罗林斯的房子，去更远离市中心的地方租了套公寓住下。

第二年的时候，杰克开始酗酒。他喝得太多，自己都站不起来。如果当朗姆洛回到家的时候，他还能走路，那么绝大多数时候就会有争吵。罗林斯不喜欢和朗姆洛吵架，他的解决方式是喝更多，但有的时候口角会演变成肢体冲突，肢体冲突会演变成大半个被砸烂的房间。

朗姆洛不是打不过罗林斯，只是有太多时候醉醺醺的罗林斯一边挥起拳头，嘴里一边咕哝着，都是他这个冷酷心肠的倒霉鬼害他们两个沦落到这个地步，听到这种话，朗姆洛就深以为然，索性任他揍，在第二天罗林斯清醒过来之后冷眼看他抱着自己一遍遍哭着道歉。

最糟糕的一次发生在十一月，罗林斯又一次因为酒气熏天弄丢了手头的工作，他们交不起今年冬天的暖气费，打算过几周回罗林斯的肯塔基老家去。朗姆洛为了二十几块加班费，回来得晚了。到家之后，发现房间里的灯全关着，厨房里罗林斯给他留的晚餐已经全冷了，而杰克罗林斯本人正歪坐在卧室床边，一脸阴郁地盯着他看。

朗姆洛一看这样子就知道不好，转身说自己去沙发睡，结果杰克跟着他身后追出来，质问他去了哪儿，在朗姆洛如实回答之后并不相信，并觉得是朗姆洛看不起他。

毫无逻辑的争吵随着朗姆洛一路蔓延到客厅，在那里罗林斯随手把柜子上的台灯摔在墙上，朗姆洛因为这盏花了十几块钱的二手台灯爆发出怒火，拧着眉头骂他，给自己惹来了两记耳光。罗林斯瞪着他，警告他最好闭嘴，朗姆洛哪还控制得住，两人踩着玻璃灯罩的碎片就揍在了一起。最后，朗姆洛精疲力竭，被罗林斯仗着块头大，压在身子底下，脸贴着地板，被掐在脖子上的手弄得透不过气来。罗林斯也没讨到好，他太醉，手下没轻没重的，脸上挨了朗姆洛好几下，此时眉骨都在流血，淌了半张脸，看起来比朗姆洛还惨上好多。

“去你妈的。”朗姆洛喘息着说，几乎是怒吼，“我当时就不该答应你。去你妈的。”

杰克不知道他说的是答应求婚，还是更早，在那个酒吧里答应罗林斯请他喝酒。但这已经无关紧要，他脑子里混沌一片，只有怒火和暴虐。这个到现在嘴里都不干不净的冷血混蛋，毁了他的生活，还不知感激。朗姆洛在他身下像条鱼似的弹动，双手被反剪攥在罗林斯手里，衬衫被撕烂成条状，堪堪地挂在身上，在挣扎中被推挤到胸膛的高度。罗林斯盯着他裸露的后腰，冷着脸，伸手去解他的皮带。

朗姆洛脸都青了，他知道这下要发生什么了。“操，操操操操操，”他挣脱不开，罗林斯把一边的膝盖都直接压在他后背上，大势已去，朗姆洛没了之前那股不要命的狠劲，开始求饶，“别，杰克，别那么干。”

罗林斯一句话都不说，他把皮带折了几下，攥在手里，盯着朗姆洛牛仔裤包裹下的屁股，狠狠地推了一把。朗姆洛已经慌了，挣扎得全无章法，刚抬起腿来，就被皮带狠狠地抽了一记。他浑身剧烈地颤抖了一下，然后就僵住了，不再动弹。

“再乱动一次，就多十下。”罗林斯说，握皮带的手勾着朗姆洛裤子后腰，死命地往下拽，直到露出半个屁股，又去拉掉他的内裤。

“……杰克，我错了，停下……我他妈明天还要上班。”朗姆洛的声音沙哑，带着发闷的哭腔。这他妈根本没有意义，罗林斯根本没听见一样，皮带又一次落下，那声音在这狭小房间里响得好像出现了回音。朗姆洛尖锐地抽气了一声，如同一声惨叫。罗林斯是把皮带扣露出来抽的，不到十下裤子就被彻底抽烂了，破掉的线勾着皮带扣，罗林斯扯了两把才把皮带扯下来。这下这条裤子就算废了，他索性直接把朗姆洛从裤子里彻底剥了出来，然后把沾着血的牛仔裤丢到一边。

朗姆洛已经不挣扎了，只是贴着地板喘息。罗林斯不再死死压着他，只是攥着他的两个手腕，把皮带又一次贴到他屁股上，俯下身冲着他耳朵后面说，“我希望你以后长记性。”

“……操你的。”朗姆洛哽咽着说。

罗林斯一下子直起身子，他把染血的皮带往旁边一丢，哐啷一声落在地板上。朗姆洛在这一声里抖了一下，下一秒就发现抓着自己手腕的手抬了起来，他上半身被提得悬空，在罗林斯往茶几那里走的过程中，为了不让自己双手断掉，脚下七扭八歪地撑着，滑了好几脚，被踉踉跄跄地拽到了茶几边上。

他被甩到地上，贴着茶几跪着，上身趴在桌面上。罗林斯松开了握着他的手。“趴好别动。”他粗声粗气地警告道，自己走到另一边去拉开抽屉，在里面翻找东西。朗姆劳光裸的双腿在冰冷的空气里打着颤，伤口疼得他顾不上自己跪在了玻璃碎片上，他脸贴着茶几的玻璃表面，双手撑在两边，眼前一阵阵发黑，感觉不到自己的手腕，小口小口地调整着呼吸，同时羞耻地感觉到自己在隐蔽地硬起来。

妈的。

罗林斯带着油和安全套回来了，只是胡乱里倒在手心里，往他屁股上涂了一把，然后就贴了过来。在他进入的时候，发出难受的闷哼，朗姆洛一动不动，咬着牙，手掌攥成拳头，罗林斯带着浓重酒气的呼吸喷在他脸侧。

“你太他妈紧了。”罗林斯低声说，他牛仔裤粗粝的布料磨蹭着朗姆洛屁股上的新鲜伤口，弄得朗姆洛脸色发白，一阵颤抖。

“……别，别在这儿，”朗姆洛感觉天旋地转，他抬起一只手向后伸去，半路被罗林斯抓在手里，送到了自己脸边。朗姆洛用尽力气侧过身，勾住罗林斯的肩膀，在他退出去之后翻过身来。罗林斯没听他的，能让他换个没那么要命的姿势已经是大发慈悲，罗林斯沉默得很，他解开自己的裤子，任凭朗姆洛有气无力地一声声叫着杰克，毫不留情地一下下狠狠地操他。

朗姆洛一只手扒着茶几边缘，脸色惨白，脸上全是汗，张着嘴巴呼吸。罗林斯嫌他喊得太吵，掐住他的脖子，朗姆洛的另外一只手握住他的手臂，推不开也扳不动，指甲深深挖进皮肉里，罗林斯只是掐得更紧，这下，朗姆洛彻底半点响动都弄不出来了，因为窒息，他锁骨中央深深地凹陷进去，手上也没了力气，跌落到一边，脖子向后仰去，闭上眼睛。罗林斯一言不发，另一只手抬着朗姆洛的大腿，操得更深，更用力。房间里只剩下他粗重的喘息和性交的啪啪声，朗姆洛觉得今天自己应该会死在这儿。

当他恢复意识的时候，好像已经过去了很久。他还躺在原处，看不到罗林斯的身影，只能听见厨房里噼里啪啦的响动。朗姆洛大口大口地喘气，发现自己发出不声音来。撑起自己，他低头看见自己上身的体恤上全是自己的精液，这辈子他都没射得这么狠过。他跌到地板上，又扶着沙发站起身来，感觉到股缝间滑溜溜的油淌得满腿都是。

朗姆洛清了清嗓子，用变了调的声音试着喊了一句杰克，但是最后只出现又低又哑的一声，难以辨认。他慢慢地抬手把衬衫脱了，又把脚腕上挂着的内裤踢掉，光着身子走向厨房。只见罗林斯趴在水槽前正在呕吐，朗姆洛在他身后站了一会儿，罗林斯吐完洗了把脸，转头看到了他，什么都没说，走去了卧室，还把门关上了。

朗姆洛走去了卧室，在那里花了一会儿把自己弄干净了。他差点没在浴缸里睡着，出来的时候浑身冷得发抖，哆嗦着用罗林斯的旧衣服擦了一下，换了身衣服，走到客厅，开始收拾房间。

5、  
这样的日子持续了将近两年，朗姆洛已经习惯顶着一只青肿的眼睛跟同事说自己半夜下楼梯跌的了。他觉得自己仍然爱罗林斯，但那又有什么用呢？他受不了了。

朗姆洛甚至没想要离婚，他这辈子很少发誓，婚礼上的誓词他打算贯彻始终。当他想通个中关节的那天晚上，他在客厅里站着，罗林斯前一天给他揍得不得不进诊所去缝针，现在左边脸颊上还粘着一块白色的纱布，今天下午罗林斯醒来之后，出于愧疚，把自己灌得不省人事，朗姆洛今天回来，就看到他已经彻底醉倒在沙发上，看样子不到明天下午醒不过来。

房间里没有开灯，弥漫着一股缺乏通风的潮闷臭气。罗林斯一只手臂垂到沙发外头，正微微地打鼾，朗姆洛右手攥着他刚刚去工具箱里找出来的榔头。

过了很久，朗姆洛才动了。他走过去，半跪在罗林斯面前，伸手推了推罗林斯的肩膀。“……杰克？”朗姆洛哑着嗓子低声叫道，罗林斯在睡梦里含糊地嗯了一声，动了动，没有醒。朗姆洛凑过去，亲他的脸颊，亲他的嘴，亲他的额头和眼眶。罗林斯还是没有醒。他把额头贴在罗林斯胸口，听了一会儿罗林斯的心跳。罗林斯摸起来很暖，朗姆洛抬起头来，摸了摸他的肩膀，又摸了摸他的脸。罗林斯还是没有醒，于是他站起身来，绕道扶手的另一侧，把榔头对准罗林斯的额头。

第一下砸下去的时候，因为紧张和颤抖，他砸歪了，榔头落下去，砸进扶手里，就贴着罗林斯的脸侧，只伤到了他的耳郭。因为剧痛罗林斯从睡梦中醒来，但还醉的要死，完全不知道发生了什么事，茫然地眯着眼睛，一只手去摸鲜血长流的耳朵，一只手试图把自己撑起来，却打了滑。

朗姆洛重新回到沙发正面，对着他的脑袋又砸了一记。

这下罗林斯彻底醒了，他额头一侧凹下去一大块，颜色都不一样了，在黑暗里，朗姆洛分不清那是乌青还是要往出流血。罗林斯被打得脑袋往一侧歪，但他没叫，朗姆洛在军队里也杀过人，那时候他见到的濒死的人总是要大呼小叫好一番，但罗林斯没有，他总是很沉默，总是很安静，即使现在也是。罗林斯勉强睁得开一只眼睛，朗姆洛没有再立刻下手，而是扑过去，用空余的那只手捧住他的脸，贴得很近，冲他安慰，“嘘，嘘，没事。没事，杰克。”

罗林斯睁得开的那只眼睛里全是血。

他瞪着朗姆劳，右手攥着他的手腕，紧紧地攥着，困惑和痛苦在他脸上像夜晚照射在窗子上的车灯一样一一刷过，然后罗林斯发起抖来，那一瞬间他看起来什么都明白了，他用充血的一只眼睛看了朗姆洛好几秒，然后张开了嘴，他鼻子里也涌出血来。

朗姆洛从他喝喝的含糊声音里勉强分辨出一个“爱”字来。“我也是。宝贝儿。”朗姆洛回答，声音很柔和，他这辈子没对谁这么温柔地说过话，他贴得太近，罗林斯说话的时候，嘴里的血溅到他脸上，血腥含混着酒气，他觉得自己已然身处地狱。“我也爱你。”

他猜对了。罗林斯长出了一口气似的，朗姆洛一下子就把手腕从他手里拽了出来，但罗林斯的手还举在那里，好像不知道那里已经没人了，在朗姆洛向后退，并提着榔头站起身来的时候，对着他之前在的那个位置，竭尽全力地点了点头。

朗姆洛既没有烂醉过，也没有被爱人弄死的经历，他不知道罗林斯这代表什么，是他自己想表达什么吗？还是这只是下意识的动作而已？朗姆洛不知道，但他不想把这事拖得太久，于是他把这当首肯，又一次举起了榔头。

他没数自己一共砸了几下，罗林斯不再动弹了之后，他也没细看，把榔头拔起来，再抡下去，这一动作已经不再经过大脑，只是机械地一遍遍重复。最后罗林斯枕着的沙发扶手都被他砸烂了，他最后一次把榔头从之前应该是罗林斯脑袋的位置拔出来，湿哒哒的，带了一路的浆水，朗姆洛没站稳，向后跌去，榔头一下子落在地板上，自己也瘫坐在沙发前。

有那么几分钟，朗姆洛只是喘息。他好像用光了一辈子的力气，大部分的血都浸进了沙发里，但还有的顺着罗林斯伸出沙发外的手臂淌下来，在他指尖下的地板上汇聚成一块小小的血泊，房间里净是滴滴答答的水声。

朗姆洛低下头，看到自己两只手上全是血，手臂内侧也都溅满了，连同正面的上身，还有脸上应该也有不少。现在是七月末，天气热得要命，他不知道是血还是汗正顺着脸往下淌，从下巴滴下来，流进脖子。朗姆洛抬手向后拢了一下头发，爬起身来，走去浴室。

他在路过镜子的时候，打量了一下自己。他脸上全是血红，因为之前抹的那把脸，蹭得到处都是血，已经开始发粘，朗姆洛双手撑在洗手台旁边，瞪着镜子，认不出那是自己。

花了足有一个小时，手指都洗得发皱，他才清洗好自己。朗姆洛换了身衣服，把现金都装进背包里，临走前还拿了一大瓶除臭剂，跑到街对面中餐馆背后的厕所里，往自己身上喷了好久。

然后他去了车站，随便买了个去最远的城市的大巴票。

在大巴上他睡得无比香甜。在梦里他梦见罗林斯带他回自己老家度过的第一个圣诞节，他们早上五点半起来晨跑，街道上没有行人，没有车子，甚至没有鸟鸣也没有风声，好像全世界只剩下他们两个，那是他感到最宁静的时候。

醒来后车窗外一片漆黑，自己旁边坐着个胖大的黑人妇女，把两三个包裹都放在自己腿上，抱在怀里，费劲地抽出一张纸来擤鼻涕。

朗姆洛把兜帽拉起来戴上，靠在车窗上，把目光投向黑暗里。

他再也没回过纽约。

6、

朗姆洛花了几年在中部小镇间游荡。他住最垃圾的地方，只要能提供一点报酬，什么都做一些。农忙时期的中西部农场总能找到一两周的短工，会包伙食和住的地方。朗姆洛睡过阁楼，睡过杂物间，睡过马厩，也睡过猪圈旁的农棚。另外还有修车店，不过你得在那块地方呆得够久，混个眼熟才行。他也混过帮派，帮派是最不计较出身的，即使入门困难，但来钱快，不过同样，也因为在哪里都留不长久，朗姆洛在帮派里也干不下去。有的时候他帮人带货，也干过几个月打手，清洁工，园丁和油漆匠也都做过。他一路走一路做零工，快速地交各式各样的朋友，然后同样快速地乘大巴离开，把他们的脸和名字都忘在脑后。

他像生了绝症一样地瘦下去，脸皮紧紧包着颧骨，眼窝深陷，只用了几个月就彻底失去了少年人的样子。离开纽约的第二年，他接了一个在地下拳馆的活，每天深居简出，住在拳馆里头，夜里教人打拳。他昼夜颠倒，却好不容易过了几个月安生日子，有一天他站在拳馆肮脏的公共浴室里，对着镜子打量自己，忽然发现自己变得太多。当他眯起眼睛，皱纹就绕着眼睛出现，当他挤出一个假笑，过去的那种温和全都变成了一种獾狗式的凶狠狡黠，眼里笑意很淡，眉宇间都是疲惫跟冷漠。

“行吧。”朗姆洛喃喃地说，摸了摸胡茬，伸手撩了一下头发，把毛巾甩在肩上，离开了这里。

朗姆洛在地下拳馆留得很久，足足干了八个月，直到噩梦又一次找上他，他开始梦见当年押运车厢里被他打死的那个年轻人，开始梦见从前方驾驶室传来的呻吟。到这里的时候他还能忍耐，直到又过了几周，他开始梦见趴在吧台请他喝酒的罗林斯，开始梦见躺在病床上叫嚷的翠丝特，还有巴基，大男孩巴基，漂亮美人巴基，笑起来羞涩动人的巴基，死在沙漠里的巴基，好心人巴基。朗姆洛这才忍受不住，当天晚上就背上包往更南边去了，指望更暖和点的气候能治愈他怕冷的毛病。

又过了好几年，朗姆洛既没被抓，也没发疯。迫于生计他干了几回灰色生意，到墨西哥边境的时候，他给偷渡客开了几回车，还跟人黑吃黑抢了一个药贩子的落脚点，赚了几票狠的，也又挨了几个枪子。但当他再一次上路的时候，他给自己混了辆车，后备箱装着钞票和一身还不错的行头，副驾驶还坐着个手脚都细长苍白的十九岁金发少年开着车窗抽烟。

他把这个自己名字都没记住的少年丢在下一个高速路上的汽车旅馆，自己往西继续走去。在第二天夜里走进了一个小镇的酒吧去找杯东西缓解一下开了一天车的疲惫，在凳子上坐下，感觉脚腕发酸，肩背疼痛，这才堪堪想起来，从今天起，自己就过了四十岁了。

如果要算他再一次遇见巴基的时间，还要再往后推三年。

四十三岁的朗姆洛在流亡生活中已经找到了一种令人疲惫但却足以不留痕迹地活下去的节奏，他胆子大起来，又或者说他开始不再在乎自己会不会被抓了。人是一种很奇妙的东西，如果你在任何地方都留不下自己的痕迹，那么无论如何你都不会快乐。朗姆洛在有关旧日时光的噩梦和美梦的夹缝里苟延残喘，现实令他没有丝毫的真实感，只有在回忆里他自己才真正活着。

这年秋天他在盖洛普做雇佣卡车司机的活计，每趟都要横跨大半个州，工钱一层层地下来之后却剩得不多，但好处是稳定，甚至够他每天稳定三餐之外，傍晚还能去酒吧里喝上几杯。活不是每天都有的，偶尔他会有零星几天的空闲，朗姆洛会在这种日子里去干点别的，帮朋友忙，或者打零工，或者二者都有。

这一回就是，他顶里奇的班去教堂做义工，两天下来里奇能付他一百五十块。朗姆洛去的第二天，教堂要给这个街区的流浪汉分发食物，举办了个活动，地点就在教堂前的广场绿地上，排了几张长桌，上面摆着吃食，桌面铺着雪白的布单。食物也不丰盛，每个人可以领到一盒牛奶，一根香蕉和一个三明治。

那是朗姆洛已经重复这个派发的动作重复了将近一个多钟头，手臂都有些发酸。然后他眼前忽然出现了一双带着黑色手套的手，在夏天，这可不多见。

朗姆洛抬起头，打量了一下眼前这个流浪汉。

——那家伙身材看起来还算壮实，穿得里三层外三层的，最外面是一件旧得看不出原来颜色的夹克，肩膀塌着，微微弯着脊背，他戴了顶棒球帽，帽檐底下是杂乱的深色中长发，以及一张过于年轻却颓废的脸。

朗姆洛失去了呼吸。

流浪汉见朗姆洛握着牛奶盒的手迟迟不松开，犹豫着抬起了头，快速地扫了朗姆洛一眼。

“……詹姆斯？”朗姆洛说。

流浪汉猛地又一次抬头，死死盯着朗姆洛，没到两秒，他也认出了布洛克。

“巴基？”朗姆洛放下了牛奶盒，叫出了他的名字。

巴基后退了两步，然后在朗姆洛反应过来，夺路而逃。

两天后，朗姆洛拿着打听到的地址，来到了靠近郊区的一处桥底。这是周边流浪汉的聚集地，桥下因为干燥无雨被这帮无家可归的人所钟爱，不大的一块地方大概零零散散有二十几个人，城市轻轨在他们头顶每十三分钟隆隆呼啸而过，这时站在桥下，会让人觉得头顶随时会塌下来，把他们这群城市渣滓都埋掉。

朗姆洛走得很慢。流浪汉们通常对陌生人都很警惕，但朗姆洛从军队里出来之后就再没走型的身材和脸上的疤痕让他们都躲得远远的，朗姆洛叫了两回，都没人理睬。他只有一个人慢慢找。

桥底干燥的地方，有的地方铺着硬纸板，有的地方奢侈地摆着烂床垫，一共有三个铁皮桶，只有一个被点燃着，周围凑着三四个流浪汉，在烤干自己身上的湿衣服。朗姆洛路过了他们，继续往里走，他一直走，直到他看到了一辆车。

在这种地方停着这样一辆车是很扎眼的。那是一辆脏得要命的福特，靠着墙停在黑暗里。它过去应该是黄色的，但现在已经看不出来了，四个轮胎已经没了气，瘪瘪地趴在地上，车门上还有划痕和涂鸦。朗姆洛走过去，大致看了一下，发现稀奇的是车窗竟然都完好，该在的零件都在，甚至后视镜都完好无损。——这东西显然被人照料着，但也没照料得很好就是了。

朗姆洛把手里的伞丢下，伸手在满是尘土的车窗上使劲蹭了两下，往里看了看。里面没人，后座上堆了好多东西，太黑了他看不清，仅仅能分辨出没人在里面。

就在这时，变故骤生。

——朗姆洛直起身子，刚想后退，就听到后面有声音。还没等他转过身来，就被从身后传来的一股巨力狠狠撞在了车门上。

“操！”朗姆洛骂道。

他没法挣开，而且他心里对这个姿势可有非常不好的回忆，有那么两秒他差点就崩溃了，但身后用标准的擒拿手势狠狠按住他的那个人开口了。“这里什么都没有。”巴恩斯的声音。“走开。”

朗姆洛几乎要大笑了。这家伙的声音都有些变了，哦，或许没有，但过去的巴基从来不这么说话。过去他听起来总是开朗的，意气风发的，而现在——这家伙听起来每个字都黏黏糊糊地粘在一起，他听上去好像杀过不少人，见鬼的，他听上去好像也死过不少次。好，很好。如果他还像过去那样子，朗姆洛还不会找过来。感情这种东西很奇特，有的时候你希望他过得好，有的时候你希望他离开你之后过得如同身处地狱。

“是我。”朗姆洛喘息着说，张开双手，示意自己手里什么都没有。

身后的力道持续了几秒，然后忽地消失。介于巴恩斯已经跑过一回，朗姆洛早有准备，压制住他的手臂撤走的同时，他就立刻回身，恰好来得及拽住巴恩斯的左手腕。

巴恩斯穿的还是上次在教堂外头的那一身，浑身闻起来竟然还行，牛仔裤和夹克也还算干净，只是已经都湿透了。桥外下着倾盆大雨，他们头顶，列车隆隆而过，世界濒临崩塌。

他瞪着朗姆洛，好像朗姆洛快要把他吓死，他试着挣脱了一下，但没挣脱开，因为朗姆洛开口了，在这巨响里，他几乎是用吼的，咆哮着，脸上全是疯狂：

“如果你还跑，”他恐吓道，“我就去警局报失踪人口！”

巴基不知道这是朗姆洛在胡说八道，他没再动了，看着朗姆洛张了张嘴，没说出话来，又低下头，好像要哭。朗姆洛盯着他看，等待头顶的的巨响过去，收紧了手指，因为感觉到掌下似乎不是肉体的柔软，而是更像什么坚硬至极的固体。

当他们周围只有雨声，朗姆洛说，“你就住这车里？”

巴恩斯点了点头。

“操。”朗姆洛说。

“……你……”巴恩斯很局促，很慌张，“你放开手，我不会跑了。”他姿势古怪，好像朗姆洛的动作让他疼痛不已似的。朗姆洛原本想一把把他的手腕甩开，在他这幅样子下，硬是生生忍住了，只是张开了手指，然后看着巴恩斯用一种奇怪的姿势，右手去拖着左手，轻轻地把它放下了。

“那只手怎么了？”朗姆洛问。

巴恩斯没有回答。他只是盯着地面，好像在等待朗姆洛能像个鬼魂似的噗的一声消失掉。后者凑过去，伸手在他鼻尖前打了好几个响指，这才叫他重新抬起头来。“如果你还不说点什么的话，”朗姆洛指了指周围，“这些人要围上来了。喔，你在这儿人缘还不错？他们八成以为我在霸凌你之类的，所以你最好……”

“放过我吧，”巴恩斯低声地恳求道，“就当没见过我，行吗？”

“把你一个人丢在这儿？一场雨或者一场雪就能让你死得不明不白？”朗姆洛反问，结果更让他生气的是，巴恩斯虽然没有回答，但他脸上写的都是“对”。

朗姆洛向后退了两步，原地转了两圈。他不得不，否则他会忍不住揍巴基。那家伙在朗姆洛在他面前发疯的时候，就只是用右手摘下了戴在头上湿漉漉的棒球帽，拿在手里，痛苦地低着头，右手垂在身侧，好像毫无知觉。

过了好久，朗姆洛才深吸了一口气，他再一次走到巴基面前，“这样吧，”他竭力平静地说，“你吃东西了吗？让我请你吃顿饭吧。你晚餐是什么？”

巴恩斯犹豫了很久，然后在怀里掏出半包饼干，朗姆洛凑过去看了一下，就判定他是从哪里捡的。巴恩斯很信任朗姆洛，把自己今天的晚餐，甚至是明天一整天的吃食都给他看，不过也可能是他还以为朗姆洛没自甘堕落到抢他的半包饼干的地步。朗姆洛抬头看了看他胆怯的目光，心中直冒邪火。这人胡子拉碴，看上去也上了点年纪，但他那双眼睛，老天啊那双眼睛——他们离得这么近，朗姆洛这么一望，几乎立刻就回到了十九岁那年的夏天。而且无论巴恩斯经历了什么，无论巴恩斯变了多少，他那双眼睛看起来仍旧是少年人的模样。

去他妈的。

他一把抢过巴恩斯手里的饼干，在巴恩斯惊愕的目光下，一下子向旁边跳了出去，然后手里扬着那破烂的包装袋。

巴恩斯脸色阴郁下来，他向朗姆洛伸出手，“……给我。”

“你他妈自己来拿。”朗姆洛往地上啐了一口，说罢在巴恩斯向他靠近的同时又往后跳了几步。

巴恩斯追了他好几步，最开始他看起来只是茫然无措地想把那包饼干拿回来，后来他看起来好像只是像逮住朗姆洛然后揍他一个屁股开花——又或者只是想要把他掐死。朗姆洛像只猴子一样蹿出去，中间回了两次头，看到巴恩斯在他身后越走越快，紧咬不放，于是就没停，一直狂奔到桥底边上。朗姆洛意识到巴恩斯能在下一秒就抓到他，大叫了一声“接着”，抬手就把那半包饼干扔进了一个坐在硬纸板堆上的流浪汉怀里，然而巴恩斯没放过他，这件事早就跟那包饼干没关系了。巴恩斯仍旧从他身后直直撞了过来，直接扑着他一头栽进了外头的倾盆大雨里。

朗姆洛被压得直翻白眼，巴恩斯骑在他身上，他费了老半天的劲才翻过身来，一只手遮在脸上挡住天上的雨水，喘着气往下踹巴恩斯。被这雨水淋头，巴恩斯也终于冷静了，他慢吞吞地从朗姆洛身上蹭了下来，贴着朗姆洛坐在一边。他低着头，朗姆洛只看得见他肩膀和胸膛的起伏。巴恩斯的夹克立刻就湿了，过了几秒，他抬起右手，把棒球帽摘了下来，扔到了被雨水浇得睁不开眼睛的朗姆洛脸上。

“……你太幼稚了，布洛克。”时隔多年，他的漂亮巴基男孩又一次对朗姆洛开口。

朗姆洛没说话，沉默了一会儿，他低笑起来。

然后低笑成了大笑，然后巴恩斯也加入了进来。

“走吧。”朗姆洛说，爬起身来，又把巴恩斯也拽起来。现在他浑身全湿了，他没穿得像巴恩斯那么多，他只穿了件薄衬衫和牛仔裤，现在他觉得自己裤裆里都全是泥巴。“现在你晚饭没了，我带你去吃顿像样的东西。”

巴恩斯没再拒绝。

7、

其实有关巴恩斯的故事比朗姆洛的简单得多了。他在三年前才离开军队，因为身体状况。而三年前的经历，他不肯说，因为他签了那劳什子的保密协定，而正直的詹姆斯巴恩斯阁下即使混成这个地步，也不肯跟好奇得要死的朗姆洛透露一点半点。巴恩斯只说自己在一次任务里受了伤，从高处跌了下来，摔烂了半个身子，还收获了一点他现在都说不明白的脑损伤。医护人员把他拖回后方，在飞机上就给他截了肢。反正四天后巴恩斯在医院里醒来，问起旁边的医生自己左臂哪儿去了，他们告诉他，“你不会想知道它当时看起来是什么样子的”。这是狗屁，那是他的胳膊，就是它烂成了一坨屎，他也还是想看的。

巴恩斯因为脑损伤，有一年多都时时刻刻处在愤怒之中。医院里给他派的心理医生给他推荐了制怒疗程，而且在他冲着来探视他的长官大喊生殖器官之后，参与该治疗成了强制性的命令。打那时候起，他的长官史蒂夫罗杰斯也只是用那种眼神看着他，好像巴恩斯已经成了什么不一样的人。巴恩斯还记得那家伙的话，“巴基，”史蒂夫总是叫他巴基，“只有你积极参与治疗，才能 尽快好起来。”史蒂夫这种充满希望的话在这种时候安慰不了巴恩斯。他的脑袋里面出了问题，当他说话的时候，他找不到正确的词，并因此对自己就异常愤怒。而且这一切都是那么疼，他的左臂，左肩膀，左肋骨——整个左半边身子。躺在干净整洁的病房里，抱着白色的柔软被单，听着电视里的脱口秀，被漂亮的护士小姐们摆弄：这是他这些年阔别已久的舒适生活，他不用担心死亡和炸弹。但他太疼了，有的时候他在幻觉里觉得自己是一块漂浮着的球形冰，就像被丢进威士忌酒杯里时那样惬意地上下浮动，但他泡着的是岩浆，左半边身子都在岩浆底下，但他没法融化。往往在他还没搞清楚情况的时候，疼痛就已经开始了，它碾碎他的理智，扭曲他的意识，最开始他害怕自己会死，接着他害怕自己死不了。

“操……操你，”巴恩斯当时脑袋上还顶着个凹陷，就开始含含糊糊地骂人。就像刚刚说的，他找不到正确的词，这场谩骂就成了一场天马行空的胡说八道，史蒂夫站在他的床尾，还穿着全套的军装，一言不发地看着他，而巴恩斯说，“绵羊（sheep）。摆脱（shed）。操他妈的摆脱。”

“是狗屎（shit）。”史蒂夫说，“你想说狗屎。”如果巴恩斯不是被死死绑在床上他一定冲过去用他仅剩的右手掐死他。但他不能，所以巴恩斯发出凄厉的嚎叫，指望用这赶走访客，又或者试图让访客的脑袋爆炸。直到史蒂夫从病房出去，他才停下。他喊坏了嗓子，接下来一周都没说话。

等巴恩斯能从床上坐起来之后，问题更严重了，现在他可以移动手臂和肩膀，这意味着他可以把晚餐全都涂抹在来照顾他的护士的身上，有一次他试图把医生的左眼抠出来，但没成功，事后他也不记得了。止痛剂不能不间断的注射，巴恩斯痛恨那些清醒过来的时刻，在那些时候他会疼得发狂，并记起来自己之前做了什么事，说了什么话。史蒂夫是他在军队里的好友，多亏了他巴恩斯才一路坚持到这里，史蒂夫是个好人，他值得更好的对待。于是，下一次史蒂夫来探望他，他跟史蒂夫道了歉，然而这一回史蒂夫还带了别的。他给巴恩斯带来了一份假肢。

——这在当时也只是个计划，但巴恩斯一方面觉得自己已经没什么可以失去的了，如果不行死了那也正合他意，所以没想多少就在文件上签了名。所以说这一下就上了贼船。他又回到了手术室，实际上一共进了六趟，那一个月里他的清醒时间加起来不会超过十个小时。等到巴恩斯终于又睁开眼睛，钢骨架已经钉进了他的胸膛，他左侧肩膀还是血肉的部分所剩无几，消失并且时时发痒的左臂整条地出现了，还变成了金属的，闪着漂亮而昂贵的银光。但这玩意可不轻，痛苦加剧了，巴恩斯开始做复健，但进度缓慢。他原本都已经可以站起来了，结果加装一条手臂之后他又直接回到了轮椅上。适应义肢很难，而且一看这条手臂的样子，以及每次做例行维修调试的时候，那些全副武装的医护人员，巴恩斯就知道这还不是结束，他们早晚还是要再把他送上战场。

“你不想回去？”史蒂夫问他。

“这玩意一动我就痛得要命，连手指都动不了，”巴恩斯回答。

史蒂夫只是原话又重复了一遍，“你不想回去？”

“是，我不想回去。”巴恩斯说。他现在只想死掉。

他不知道这话是不是有点过分了，因为他这些日子和史蒂夫见面几乎都是在咒骂他，即使他现在沦落至此跟可怜的老罗杰斯半点关系都没有，也因为巴恩斯又翻过史蒂夫给他带来的那纸合同，上面写着他接受了假肢就代表他自愿加入超级士兵计划。不过现在说什么也没有用了，他的左手臂几乎还不能用，恢复期还漫长得很，现在说任何事都为时尚早。

结果这段对话结束后的第二天，尼克弗瑞就带着人来到了他的病房，巴恩斯知道他位高权重，但弗瑞只自我介绍是项目主管。超级士兵项目的主管。“恢复得怎么样，士兵？”他问巴恩斯。

“我永远也没法像过去那样了，对吧？”

“你会更好。”

“它什么时候才能变得有用？”巴恩斯指着自己的左手问。

尼克弗瑞摸了摸下巴，“你是我们计划里第一个接受这样的人体改造的。”哈。巴恩斯想，他到底把人体改造这几个字说出来了。临走前，尼克弗瑞问他，“你还有什么要求吗？任何要求？只要我能办得到。”巴恩斯想念他的狙击枪，想念过去他还会耸肩的时候。他想要站起来，想要让疼痛停下，想要那些词不要在他将要把它们说出口之前溜走，想要好好睡个觉，想要能够控制自己的脾气。他还想要立刻死去。

“我想抽烟。”巴恩斯这么说。

当天晚上，史蒂夫半夜潜入他的病房，并把他带了出来。巴恩斯穿着一身病号服，坐在轮椅上，怀里抱着史蒂夫塞给他的纸袋，里面是一身衣服，一沓现金，一张车票，还有一个老式的翻盖手机。巴恩斯翻了一阵，最后从纸袋上抬起头来，笑着问史蒂夫，“我的枪呢？按照剧本，你该给我把枪。”“我害怕你能走掉之前就冲自己脑袋开枪，”史蒂夫说，“那我就白费这些力气了。”

“那我就成逃犯了？”巴恩斯问。

史蒂夫推着他的轮椅在空无一人的街道上走着，他们头顶是一盏盏路灯，他们走进亮光里，又走进黑暗，又走进亮光。“计划是绝密，巴基，不上战场的超级士兵只会成为叛徒。”

“这是狗——狗屎逻辑。”巴恩斯说，

“我们的体制就建在这堆狗屎上。”史蒂夫说，他一定不太开心，这不是平日里的他会说的话，“这些年我们都在这堆狗屎里打滚。”

“你会因为这个受处罚吗？”

“不会比你要受的更严重。”

巴恩斯不确定。他没那个胆子开枪，所以死在同僚手下看上去也是个不错的主意，而且这下史蒂夫剥夺了他的止痛药，接下来他就得一个人生活了。远离人群，可以，远离止痛药，他不知道。

环境是个很有意思的东西。巴恩斯在医院里，还有那些专业的复健师和辅助器材的帮忙下，怎么也没迈动一步，结果失去身份的第二周，他就可以一瘸一拐地追赶巴士了。唯一没有起色的是他的左手，疼得死去活来，而且在远离了过去每天两次的检修之后，那东西开始出毛病，巴恩斯不知道怎么回事，他觉得是漏电，也可能是哪里的弹簧挤出来在摩擦他的骨髓，在最痛的时候，他没法走路，夜晚躺在旅馆的床上，嘴里咬着卷起来的衬衫，汗水浸湿床单，脑子发烫。他又泡进了岩浆里，而且他觉得自己已经开始融化，每天都消失一点点。

让一个平时开朗的正常男人变得沉默寡言的木讷样子只需要离开止痛药的两三个月，史蒂夫隔三差五会打电话来确认他的状况。“他们是他妈脑子出了什么毛病？”巴恩斯有一次在电话里大骂，“还允许你给我打电话？”

“弗瑞说没关系。”史蒂夫说，“他私人批准了。我都是在他的办公室打的。”

巴恩斯被他描绘的场景吓得从剧痛里恢复了几分理智，甚至不再流汗，还挣扎地坐起了身，“你是说，他现在就——他现在就——”

“他没听，”史蒂夫回答，“但如果他想知道，这不会是秘密。”

“那你们可不可以商量好，别再叫他的整个神盾局都满世界地追捕我了吗？让我好好地去领抚恤金，去——去——去——操，去……”那个词又溜走了，巴恩斯满头大汗，史蒂夫耐心地等着，直到巴恩斯又重新找到了它，“去找，找，去找我父母一起生活？”

“我和他都没法办到。尼克是局长，但他不拥有整个体制。你想要再跟他们住一起？”史蒂夫问。

巴恩斯尖叫，“不！介于我很肯定你差不多是这世上唯一能忍受现在的我的人了？但我不能，我没法，那么——那么干。”过了一会儿，他对着电话磕磕绊绊地说，“我最好一个人。”

最初电话里史蒂夫没说话，巴恩斯等着，渐渐变得不耐烦。最后史蒂夫说，“如果你死了，巴基，如果你这么快死了，无论你是怎么死的，我都知道你是自杀。”

“你又想表达什么？”巴基头晕目眩地倒回自己湿漉漉的燥热床单上。因为他问了，史蒂夫对他向来有问必答，甚至有的时候巴基不想要答案，他也会告诉巴基真相。在那个令人难以忍受的夏夜，在一波波永无止境的疼痛潮水里，巴恩斯听见电话那头传来好友的声音：

“不要放弃。”史蒂夫对他说，“无论发生什么，都不要放弃。”

巴恩斯没有说话。自从离开了医院以后，史蒂夫已经成了他唯一可以对话的人。他隐姓埋名，活得像只老鼠，彻底断绝了社交行为。更何况，他现在脑子总是不好，英语在他这里成了一门不怎么精通的外语，讲话时磕磕绊绊，词不达意，而史蒂夫是唯一一个有耐心花上五六倍的时间等他说完的人。在巴恩斯的这段沉默里，史蒂夫开始他的长篇大论。他没说什么大道理，就仅仅告诉巴基，要注意三餐和作息，不要太依赖止痛药，找份工，或者想办法弄点收入，而不是躺在哪里等着把自己饿死。他还说上周去了南亚的滨海执行任务，海水清澈得好像块玻璃，能直直看到底下鱼蟹搅动沙子，当黄昏来临，落日西沉，好像一半的太阳都融化进了水里，好看极了，就在那时候，他想起巴基，他希望巴基也能在那里，因为他知道巴基会喜欢那样的场景；但他也很高兴巴基没有在那儿，因为当史蒂夫罗杰斯抬头发现那轮美轮美奂的落日时，他跟他的队员正站在到处横躺着毒贩尸体的沙滩上，枪战很激烈，他身后的椰子树的树干都被子弹打得开花，血和海洋的腥气混在一起，发出死亡的恶臭，到处都是断肢、伤口和污秽。罗杰斯脚边就躺着一个不会超过十六岁的男孩，他手里还攥着把乌兹，这把枪在刚刚的枪战里夺走了两个特战队成员的生命。罗杰斯说，有那么一会儿他觉得自己也坚持不住了——他的满额小队只活下来四个人，却还要不断告诉自己，自己因为做的是正确的事，所以代价可以忽略不计。有那么几秒，他有股强烈的冲动，想要掏出腰间的手枪结束这一切，他感到迷茫，孤独，无力。永不怀疑的史蒂夫罗杰斯队长犹豫着要不要放弃，他攥着手枪，一个人站在沙滩上。他犹豫着，犹豫着，五分钟过去了，十分钟过去了，枪柄被他掌心的汗弄得湿漉漉的……不知道过了多久，他听见了来接他们回家的直升机的声音，于是他抬头看向声音传来的方向，也就是天空，也就是海岸线。

就是在那时，他看到了那轮落日。

史蒂夫说着说着就哽咽了，而巴恩斯在电话这头捂着嘴巴，哭得毫无声息，却拼劲全力。劣质的铁架床在他的颤抖下发出咔啦咔啦的声响。他的PTSD症状是发作后会出现短时间内的人格障碍和失忆，巴恩斯不知道自己现在算不算发作，也不知道自己接下来会不会记得史蒂夫给他讲的这个故事，但他这辈子都没这么难受过。

“如果我没有等下去，我永远也不会知道它能那么美，”史蒂夫说，“所以别放弃，伙计，别放弃任何事。只要等下去，总会有事情发生的，可能是坏的，但也会有好的，会有的，你只要等。”

“所以你等下去了？”朗姆洛问。

巴恩斯没说话，他低着头，往盘子里的炸鸡排上挤番茄酱。朗姆洛看着他就这么挤干了小半瓶酱汁，张了张嘴。站在一旁的夜班服务生正看着这边，目光不善，朗姆洛讪笑了一声，抬手叫他再来个汉堡。“谢了马克，”朗姆洛说，“记在我账上，从这周工钱里扣。”

马克回身去了厨房窗口，巴恩斯听了他的话，却抬起头来。

“工钱？”

“否则你以为我干嘛带你来这里？”朗姆洛摸了摸鼻子。他们在芝士汉堡店里，这里卖的食物跟路边那些推着车的摊贩提供的相比干净不到哪儿去，也就仅仅多一个盘子而已。他这两周每周三四五晚上都在这里上夜班，这些垃圾食品热量高到天上去，既不卫生也不健康，仅仅胜在便宜，但至少他能在这里搞到每天的晚饭，只要分量不太过分，老板不会说什么的。

“你在这里工作？”巴恩斯问，他傻乎乎的脸上明明白白地写着：我觉得你是个头脑好，又有本事的人，你该比这混得更好的，发生了什么？  
这表情让朗姆洛想吐一口在他脸上。也不瞧瞧是谁在说他——他几个小时前是从流浪汉窝里把詹姆斯带出来的。

朗姆洛不想回答，于是问，“你接着说呀，接下来怎么了？”

巴恩斯开始吃他那挤了太多酱料的鸡排。番茄汁从他嘴边挤出来，被他用手指笨拙地擦掉，然后又把手指塞进嘴里。他看上去已经太久没吃过乘在盘子里的东西了。朗姆洛伸手给他抽了张餐巾纸，递给他，巴恩斯首先摇摇头示意不用，但下一刻就僵住了。……詹姆斯早年家境很好，教育也不错，都是这些年的落魄生活把他变了个样子，但在朗姆洛的目光里，他还是反应过来这样不妥了。

他可怜巴巴地接过了朗姆洛递过来的纸，象征性地擦了一下他沾满口水又黑乎乎的手指，然后就攥在了手里，看上去窘迫至极。“谢谢。”巴恩斯说，“……抱……抱歉。”

朗姆洛摇摇头，放过了好像正在期望自己能立刻死掉的巴恩斯，“所以你一开始都是你那个朋友给你定期汇钱？”

“一开——一开始是这样，就几个月，史蒂夫给我，史蒂夫给了我不少钱，我又花不了，花不了那么多。”詹姆斯说，“过去在医院里，要止痛药，还有，还有手臂的零件，但，都不需要了，现在都不需要了。这一点，那一点，我还，我还存了一些。”

他在接了史蒂夫那通电话以后，连旅馆都不住了。旅馆都需要登记，否则就要用钞票或者口才来搞定，过去詹姆斯两样都不缺，现在哪一样都成了奢侈品。仗着之前他们给他注射的种种强化药物，他觉得自己不会轻易死掉，就彻底抛弃了文明人的生活方式，像流浪汉那样睡在街头或者城市的阴暗角落里。离开止痛药后，他的精神情况没有任何改善，巴恩斯总在陌生的地点醒过来，不记得之前几个小时发生了什么，仅仅祈祷没有人因此受伤。他的左臂在那个夏天恶化到了极致，他整个左边的身体都痛得无法移动一分一毫，肩膀表面和钢铁的接口处有血水流出来，吓坏了巴恩斯，也吓坏了他周围的其他流浪汉。他们觉得他得了急性传染病，叫上好几个人把他又拉又拽地抬到了医院门口，指望现代医学能再多给这个年轻人几年或者几个月活路。

巴恩斯在医院里面醒来，整层楼都被隔离，在自己病床旁见到了尼克弗瑞。

“你的度假看起来不大好啊。”

“……你抓到我了。”巴恩斯虚弱地回答。他身上插着奇奇怪怪的管子和仪器，肩膀处缠着纱布，胸腔显然被打开过，果然是里面什么零件出了问题。

“你仍然不想回来吗？”神盾局长，他的老上司问他。

巴恩斯闭上眼睛，过了一会儿他说，“我不知道为什么——为什么所有人都觉得活下来是好事？”

“罗杰斯队长牺牲了，你知道吗？”这是尼克对他这个问题的回答。

过了十分多种，巴恩斯才又开口，“什么时候的事？”

“就在上次给你打电话的五天后。”

其实这个时候，巴恩斯可以问很多东西，弗瑞肯定会对他知无不言，他本可以问是什么害死了罗杰斯，他有没有复仇的可能，罗杰斯是为什么死，罗杰斯是怎么死的，罗杰斯是否留下过什么话……围绕着史蒂夫的死亡，有那么多问号和谜团，弗瑞都有答案，但巴恩斯没有问。他大脑空白地躺了很久，最后决定无条件地相信弗瑞没有骗他，也决定就让那轮海滩落日成为史蒂夫在他记忆里留下的最后一个脚印。

作为一个句号，他想不出比那更好的了。

“还觉得活下来不是好事吗？”

巴恩斯脸涨红了，“为——为什么你要，你要这么做？”

“因为我已经失去了一个优秀的士兵，我还剩下一个，我需要他，需要他回来，成为那个他被需要成为的那个人。”尼克说。

“以这种方式，不断告诉我坏消息，这就能达成你的目的吗？”

“我不知道，但好消息可不会让人成长。人都是在一个接一个的坏消息里，才能继续往前走的。”

“我真讨厌你。”巴恩斯说。

“你讨厌的可不是我。”尼克弗瑞说，他永远都知道正确答案，“我总是原意帮助你的，我只需要你站起来，把门打开，让我进来。”

想都别想。巴恩斯在心里说。尼克弗瑞不放弃他的原因仅仅是他在巴恩斯身上投入的资源太多，没有收回成本之前他是不会离开的。他这种人做不了任何人的朋友，也不屑那么做——他要关注的事太多，温情不在其列。

“我不想回去。”巴恩斯回答了他一开始的问题，安静地看着尼克弗瑞，看他准备怎么处理这种状况。

结果弗瑞看起来毫不吃惊，他只是抬手看了眼腕表。又一个装模作样的举动，他的手机就亮着放在手边，房间的墙上还挂着时钟，但他偏偏选择看手表，并把时间大声读出来，“你还有五个小时零四分钟，”他对巴恩斯说，“我只能给你这么久，在这之后，特工们就会开始顺着网络爬过来，到时候你最好不但能走，还能走得离这个城市远远的。”

说完他就离开了病房，把巴恩斯留在了床上。

心里憋着一股气，巴恩斯又一次成功摆脱了追捕，拖着脚步开始艰难地流浪，他的伤口时好时坏，没死真是万幸。花了大半年那么久，他才差不多恢复。这一次的手术做得急，那些医生护士为了救他的命八成是把他强行打开，又把手臂卸了下来，现在他肩膀和钢铁的连接处全是粉红色的疤，看上去好像被疯子拿斧头砍了四十多刀那样。估计是弗瑞后面带的人把手臂又给他装回去的，因为他的肩膀不再流血，即使仍然没法操作左臂，它至少没有过去那样钻心地疼了。

接着巴恩斯去了奥尔良，因为佩吉卡特在那儿。

“佩姬卡特又是谁？”朗姆洛问。他们已经吃完了东西，就坐在卡座里听巴恩斯断断续续地讲话。窗外的雨小了，只是随着风一波波温柔地拍在他们手边的玻璃窗上，雨水和玻璃上的贴的餐厅LOGO把投在这里的粉红色霓虹映衬得斑斑驳驳的，既好看又迷幻。这里远离市中心，倒是离机场很近，在排风扇的声音外，能时不时听见飞机在夜空低飞过他们头顶又渐渐远去的轰鸣。朗姆洛一只手撑着头，看着窗子上的水珠痕迹。

“是，是史蒂夫的女朋友。他们原本打算下一次史蒂夫休假，就结婚，现在全完了，”巴恩斯告诉他，“佩吉在餐厅做女招待，就像这样的一个餐厅，每天很累，仍然付不起房租。”

那是当然。这样的工得一并做两到三个才能做到勉强维持收支，朗姆洛清楚，但巴恩斯这个没工作过一天的傻子只觉得这不公平而且耸人听闻。

“然后呢？”

“佩吉认得我。她和我说她想去上夜校，出来就可以做个护士之类的。”

“事情不是那么运作的。”朗姆洛叹了口气，但巴恩斯没让他继续说下去。“我不清楚，”巴恩斯说，“她也不，我想。但她不能再过那样的生活了，她跟史蒂夫没结婚，抚恤金不能发给她，于是我把剩下的钱都给她了。”

“剩下的钱。”朗姆洛说，“你当时还剩下多少钱？”

“五千……六千吧。”

“看来你是真的没怎么花钱。”

“我不需要。”

“然后你就走了？”

巴恩斯点点头，“嗯，”他也把目光投向窗子，和朗姆洛一起看着外面的雨。“我不能在一个地方多停留。”

他已经不知道该说巴恩斯什么好。朗姆洛叹了口气。这家伙显然在军队里呆久了，脑子都坏掉了。再加上进军队之前他家里还条件优渥，巴恩斯根本就对如何应对穷苦人生毫无概念。他对金钱也没概念，不觉得这是能解决所有问题的精灵秘法，只觉得其他人看中它，那么它就对其他人很重要。他对认真经营一下自己的人生，让自己勉强至少能活得像个人，也毫无想法，只是能过一天算一天。万幸是他也不是彻底的废人，上天至少给了他一个天赋，那就是对苦痛的承受力。巴恩斯整天沉默寡言，却像个怪物那样忍受着一切。这些年他就是这么活过来的。

“你没去找你家人？”

“他们以为，以为我早就死了。”巴恩斯说，“这样就挺好的。”

朗姆洛看着眼前的巴恩斯，“那你现在是彻底一无所有了。”

巴恩斯又过了好一会儿才从窗子上收回目光，这才意识到朗姆洛在目不转睛地盯着他看。他好像骤然惊醒，想起了朗姆洛对他说了什么，接着脸上又展现出那种羞愧来。在朗姆洛的注视下，巴恩斯低下头，伸手在衣服里面摸索，“不……不是，我还有——”

“我有一个银星勋章。”巴恩斯说，在内侧口袋里掏了半天，拿出了一样东西，给朗姆洛看。一颗五角星躺在他的掌心。

银星勋章，为了表彰面对敌人时的英勇行为的军事奖章。

朗姆洛捂住脸。他很久都没有说话。巴基也没有。他们两个一起安静地听着外面的雨声。

“你现在还想死吗？”最后，朗姆洛放下双手，问道。

巴恩斯摇了摇头，“不了，”他回答，声音很平静，“自从——自从史蒂夫的事之后就不了。”

等待了一会儿，他又补充：

“我没资格。”

8、

巴基仍旧不想跟他一起住，然而当朗姆劳逼问他为什么的时候，他又解释不清。第一天的时候，他们从快餐店出来的时候已经很晚，而巴基扔执意要一个人离开。

“你要回那——那个破车里面去睡？”朗姆洛劝解未果，就差使用暴力，精疲力竭地问。

结果还真是。巴基没有回答，但他也没有否认，只是低下头看着自己脚尖前的地面。雨差不多停了，但巴基的帽子上还是渐渐出现一片深色的湿痕，这种天气可不会令人舒服，朗姆洛想，他这么回去，非得病了不可。

“我就住在餐馆楼上，”朗姆洛还是要试一试，“来吧，就一晚，房间小的很，但我还是能在沙发上给你腾个地方的，洗个澡，好好睡上一觉，如果你还有什么事，明天早上起来之后再去……”

巴恩斯只是摇头，拒绝朗姆洛并不令他好受多少，“不……不，谢谢，但……我——我不——”

“至少让我为你做这么多？”朗姆洛疲惫地说。他被巴恩斯流露出来的那种不想跟他有太多交集的意思伤到了，感觉很冷，很脆弱，也觉得很茫然。

如果巴基再继续拒绝的话，他就真的放弃了。朗姆洛双手插在口袋里，等着巴恩斯的回复。这流浪汉不舒服地摇动着肩膀，嘴唇直打哆嗦，时不时抬头看一眼朗姆洛，最后过了好久，终于下定决心，对朗姆洛坚定地说了句：“谢谢。”

朗姆洛点了点头，站在原地，看着巴恩斯转过身，一瘸一拐地向远处走去。

他没动，只是远远地看着巴恩斯的背影，看着他踌躇而慌张地横跨那条其实并没有什么车辆驶过的马路，看着他好像并未察觉一样深深地踩进路边的水洼里。

眼看着巴恩斯的背影就要在夜色里消失了，朗姆洛心里忽然升起一种夹杂着悲伤的愤怒来。他希望巴恩斯会死在回去的路上，或者因为这场雨，害了病，死在他那辆自我封闭的小汽车里。他想象着巴恩斯变成尸体，在那狭小而黑暗的空间里渐渐萎缩，成为深灰色的干尸，而巴恩斯那些在艳阳里光着身子大笑的青春时光，那些包含着血和泪的传奇故事，连同他那些简直不可理喻的坚持和隐忍，全都沦落成泡影，成为那颗银色金属星星上的黏糊糊的污垢，今后不会有任何人像朗姆洛那样清楚这些事，不会有任何人像朗姆洛那样清楚这世界失去了什么，巴恩斯是个什么样的人。

在这念头的驱使下，朗姆洛迈动了步子，向马路对面正在远去的巴恩斯走了两步。接着他又想到，会不会这就是他们俩见过的最后一面了？

然后他想，他真的在今晚见到巴恩斯了吗？还是这只是他的一个梦？

一辆驶来的深夜巴士剪断了他紧紧黏着巴恩斯背影的目光，朗姆洛在这几秒中只透过巴士的车窗看到明亮得不像话但又空荡荡的车厢，他被这份亮光伤到了眼睛，觉得额角发紧，恐慌击中了他。沿着马路，朗姆洛大步向前跑去，边跑边喊道：

“詹姆斯！——詹姆斯！”

幸好，很快，巴士就加速驶过了。在巴士的车尾，露出一个正站在马路对面，迷茫地回头找着声音来源的巴恩斯。他看上去傻乎乎的。

朗姆洛停下了脚步，让巴恩斯看到他。

“别——别消失，”朗姆洛隔着一条寂静的马路，冲他大声说道，“别就这么消失，别——别消失。”

天色很黑，巴恩斯站的地方正是两盏路灯之间的昏暗地段，在他那顶脏兮兮的鸭舌帽沿底下，朗姆洛看不清他的表情，但巴恩斯似乎很惊讶。他眼看着巴恩斯下意识地向他走了一步，从人行道踏下了马路，但随即醒悟过来，抬头张望了一下两侧，看到没有车子，这才又一次看向朗姆洛。

朗姆洛等着，但巴恩斯没有走过来，他只是慢慢地退了回去，接着抬起袖子蹭了把脸，没说话。

“你——你的饼干叫我扔了，那你明天还去教堂吗？去领一下吃的东西吧，如果……”朗姆洛开始语无伦次地胡乱说起来，他到处搜刮着脑子里能想到的一切借口，“我明天还在，然后，然后要是你晚上有空，我是说，我还在这家餐馆上夜班，你可以来找我，我……不是说你如果没有晚饭——”他打住了，调整了一下呼吸，摸了摸下巴，“你明晚再来这里找我行吗？跟我一起吃点东西？”

巴恩斯看上去好像很想对他说些什么，但最后还是什么都没说，只是远远地冲朗姆洛用力点了点头。  
所以他没拒绝。

第二天白天，朗姆洛在教堂前没看见詹姆斯来。他等了一天，心神不宁，也心情越发沮丧，但晚上的时候，当他的夜班都快结束了的时候，晚上一点多快到两点的时候，巴恩斯推门进来了。

他看上去比昨天似乎干净了一点，朗姆洛不知道他是怎么弄的，但他至少身上没那么大味道了，露在外面的皮肤看上去好像也没那么油乎乎脏兮兮的了，当他摘下了帽子，朗姆洛发现他几乎要垂到肩膀的头发甚至没那么乱糟糟的了。

他们两个在最靠里面的卡座吃了顿东西，然后朗姆洛又一次向巴恩斯发起了上去坐坐的邀请，但巴恩斯还是拒绝了。

那天晚上，看着巴恩斯离开的背影，朗姆洛太累，没什么精力让他去想太多，巴恩斯这么做肯定有他的道理和他的坚持，朗姆洛不理解，还觉得他就是无理取闹，但朗姆洛懒得管。他想着冬天快来了，在第一场雪之前，他必须把巴恩斯塞到随便哪个屋檐底下才行——既然他不是梦，是真的，那么他就可能像任何其他真实的东西一样，会因为什么滑稽的理由随随便便死掉。

詹姆斯不是每天都来，他一周会来那么三四次，时间不固定。朗姆洛即使没有夜班，现在也会选择晚上在餐馆里坐着，跟马克闲聊，有必要的时候也搭把手。经理说过要给他加点钱，他就老实把巴恩斯的事说了，说自己有个朋友境遇堪忧，有的时候会带进来吃东西，但他会照常付钱。结果经理在当天晚上的时候留了下来，亲自见了一下巴恩斯，跟这个窘迫无比的流浪汉握了握手，给了他一个装着几件自己旧衣服的纸袋，还问他愿不愿意在餐厅里做事。在得知了巴恩斯的左手完全动不了，加上髋部受伤也不能久站之后他表示无所谓，还是想让巴恩斯做勤杂工，巴恩斯没有回话，经理很宽宏大量地表示提议一直有效。

朗姆洛没问他为什么不接受经理的提议，但他觉得应该是跟巴恩斯说的自己那个时不时失忆的状况有关。这种放在正常人身上能吓死人的毛病，巴恩斯好像已经习以为常。朗姆洛就亲眼看到他在自己面前吃饭，吃着吃着就僵住了，对外界毫无反应，直到十多分钟之后才又恢复正常。

又花了好几周，朗姆洛才把巴恩斯哄骗进自己的住处。他那天晚上半真半假地跟巴恩斯说，自己明天起要去跑长途运输，这趟活得花上三到四天，运气好的话他能把这个冬天的暖气费赚出来。

听完这句，巴恩斯显然惊慌了一点。他看上去很无措，抬眼看了一眼朗姆洛，在他能说什么之前，朗姆洛把在手里攥得发烫的钥匙从桌面上推了过去。

“我要离开这么多天，要是没人的话，鱼都要饿死了，”他对巴恩斯说。鱼，他指的是放在厨房餐桌上的那条金鱼，是他三天前，接了这趟活之后的当天晚上去买回来的，连带着一个比个麦片碗大不了多少的鱼缸，里面除了水和鱼以外什么都没有，那条鱼在里面，让人看着就觉得冷清。“我也没别的认识的人好麻烦了，就你吧，能行吗？我想让你这几天就住我的地方，帮我照顾那条鱼。”

他又花了好大的力气才说服巴恩斯收下钥匙。然后等他们吃完这顿饭，朗姆洛带着他绕到餐馆外面，去了楼上他的住处。

这是个不大的单身公寓，厨房和起居室连在一起，另外就只有一个除了床和衣柜以外什么都放不下的卧室，加上一个狭小的浴室。朗姆洛打开衣柜给巴恩斯看了一下，他准备了一些巴恩斯能穿的衣服，这几天可以换着穿；冰箱里也装满了食物。巴恩斯不是傻子，他清楚朗姆洛想干什么，全程他都显得很沉默，他最不想的就是拖累朗姆洛，但朗姆洛执意如此，而且在他看着沙发的时候，朗姆洛又跟他说，沙发戳出来了两根弹簧，你可以睡床。

最后，巴恩斯被朗姆洛推进浴室，洗完澡之后换了身衣服出来。他穿朗姆洛的旧衣服显得紧，朗姆洛拍了拍他的肩膀，打量了一下，心里算着等回来之后要给巴恩斯弄点能穿的衣服。

时间已经不早了。外头的路灯已经熄灭，透过朗姆洛起居室里的狭小窗子往外看，能看到防火梯的细细铁栏杆之间，透露出远方天际线那边发青的天色。太阳正准备升起，清晨刚刚开始，是新的一天了。

朗姆洛并无睡意，他跟巴恩斯分坐在餐桌的两侧，看着摆在桌面中央的那一个小小的玻璃鱼缸。

“它真好看。”过了很久，巴恩斯说。

这也是自从他把这条鱼买回来之后，头一回正眼看它。巴恩斯是对的，它在鱼缸里缓慢游动，看起来鲜艳，脆弱，又孤独。正是所有的漂亮玩意看起来应该有的样子。

朗姆洛唔了一声，他心里想着别的事情。

“你结婚了？”巴恩斯踌躇了很久，最后终于问出了这句他从见到朗姆洛第一天就想问出来的话。他一直以为朗姆洛应该有正在精心经营的生活，有伴侣和孩子，或许还会养条狗。这是让他一直拒绝来朗姆洛这里的原因之一。但现在看来，朗姆洛的住处看起来只有他一个人生活的痕迹，床也是单人床，也没有任何合照之类的，看起来他不但没有家人，甚至连朋友都没有。

朗姆洛顺着他的目光，低下头看着自己的手指。哦，那还是和罗林斯的婚戒，他一直没摘。

他伸手去轻轻转动那枚戒指。这戒指戴的太久，他几乎从没摘下来过，现在好像已经成了他手指的一部分。“……对。”朗姆洛含糊地回答，“他死了。”

话虽这么说，他还是没摘下戒指来。

巴恩斯看了他一会儿，没说话。

朗姆洛出门的这几天，他一直在想戒指的事。他已经很久没想起过罗林斯了，现在回忆袭来，他心如刀绞。说实话，这些日子里他一直在试图帮巴恩斯，完全是他看不下去那家伙沦落至此，没有别的意思。在他当年离开纽约之后，他一直以为自己不会再爱上任何人了，他也不觉得自己还有能力爱上别的什么人。他想自己早该把戒指摘下来了，自己已经不是过去的布洛克，那家伙已经跟罗林斯一起死在了那个冷得好像冰窖的客厅里，扑在罗林斯僵硬的尸体上，同往事一道腐朽。但他摸了摸无名指，又都还是没有动那枚戒指。

第三天的时候，他行驶在州际公路上，电台里放的金属乐忽然换成了一首很舒缓的慢摇，朗姆洛隐约分辨出这是之前他跟罗林斯在婚礼上放的那首。具体是怎样他已经记不清，当年是罗林斯负责的婚礼安排，但这首歌绝对排在那十二首循环的歌单里。

“没有你我的生活无法继续(I can’t go on without you)/  
伤透我这颗爱你的心有何意义(What’s the point in breaking my sweet heart)？/”

朗姆洛哆嗦起来，他感到无法呼吸，只得把车停到路边。胸口痛到他连指尖都发颤，不知不觉之中他开始流泪，接着他后悔起来，他后悔自己做下的每一个决定，后悔自己没做的每一个选择。为什么就不能像个正常人那样闭上嘴认命呢？为什么就不能像个正常人那样接受一切不做任何抵抗呢？他的每一次抵抗都被证明是徒劳，都没有任何意义，也都仅仅把他带去更糟糕的境地，但他还是忍不住。他现在沦落至此，他在乎的人沦落至此——全是他自找的。然而这种念头也就仅仅持续了短短几秒，几秒过后，这首歌结束了，他又开始觉得，现在的一切应当已经是最完美的结果。再也没有更适合他们的结局，本质上他们其实别无选择，只有一条路可以走。

他伸手把电台换了，里面的节目主持人正在解说一场球赛。朗姆洛擦了把脸，把驾驶室的前遮光板扳下来，把自己别在里面的一张旧照片拽了出来。那是他跟罗林斯的合照，他自己的部分被撕掉了。朗姆洛看了一阵这张照片，感到自己内心已经重新恢复了平静，然后把它用打火机点燃，从窗口丢了出去。

又过了一会儿，他才重新上路。

这一天深夜，他提前回到住处。打开门之后，朗姆洛发现仅仅是厨房开了一盏昏黄的料理灯。餐桌上摆着几盘菜，巴基趴在桌子上正睡着，房间里不算太暖，但很安静，朗姆洛听到楼下餐馆倒垃圾的声音。

朗姆洛关上门，换了鞋。他都好久没用过拖鞋了，但这房间看起来比他走的时候干净了不少，所以他假定巴恩斯是在这上面下过一番功夫的。他穿上自己看起来还半新的拖鞋，拖拉着走向巴恩斯。

巴基已经被他弄出来的声音吵醒了，正眯着眼睛从桌面上撑起自己。他脸上还留着被衣服褶皱压出来的红痕，“……你回来了。”

“嗯。”朗姆洛说，“我不是跟你说我明天才能到吗？”

“我反正也没有别的事。”巴恩斯这么回答，“我隐约还是觉得你今晚能回来的，”他顿了顿，站起身来，去把桌子上的菜重新加热，“我做了秋葵汤。”

朗姆洛去浴室洗了把脸，感觉精神了一点点。他又走去客厅，把外套脱了，丢在沙发上。这下他才发现，沙发上原来戳出来的那两个弹簧已经修好了，红色的布料上缝着两个补丁。“你修好了沙发。”他感叹道。

然后他回过头来，看向巴恩斯。这房间太小了，巴恩斯站在炉子旁，守着那唯一的一盏灯，显得脸上很亮。“嗯。”巴恩斯这么说。

朗姆洛一开始没反应过来，他走到餐桌旁，帮巴恩斯把餐具拿出来，之后忽然他意识到这意味着什么。沙发修好了，巴恩斯可以睡沙发。他就不用占着床。所以朗姆洛睡床，他睡沙发。所以巴恩斯想要留下了。

他猛地转过身来看着巴恩斯，而巴恩斯在餐桌那一头也正看着他。又来了，即使朗姆洛看得清巴恩斯的脸，他却读不懂巴恩斯的表情是什么意思。

“你把戒指摘了。”巴恩斯看着他低声说。

朗姆洛摩蹭了一下无名指。他现在还觉得那里好像缺了点什么似的，空荡荡的。

“对，”朗姆洛说，绕过去，扣住巴恩斯后颈，把他拉低，轻描淡写地在他额头吻了一记，然后他退开，弯腰在柜子里拿出两个勺子，接着转身回到了餐桌后头，在自己的椅子上坐下。

这天晚上他们除了汤，还吃了煎肉饼和面条，又喝了两罐啤酒。半生不熟有之，咸淡不均也有之，但反正还是比朗姆洛手艺要好就是了。介于巴恩斯只有一只手，这已经很令他惊叹了。

“很棒，”朗姆洛说，这是他这么些年，吃过的最接近晚饭的一餐了。说完他又指了指他们中间的鱼缸。“你把它也照顾得不错。”

巴恩斯有些腼腆地抿了抿嘴。

这一天晚上朗姆洛没让他去睡沙发，巴恩斯也留下了。

这个冬天过去之后，朗姆洛觉得床太小，房东又总追着他的屁股说要加租金，他想了想，就托人在市郊那里买了个拖车，狭窄不少，但能承受两个人生活，而且没了房租的负担，他松了一大口气，手头反倒宽裕不少。

搬家的时候，他就带了巴恩斯修补好的那张双人沙发和装着金鱼的鱼缸。沙发放在借来的卡车后面，鱼缸抱在副驾驶的巴恩斯怀里，他们就去了市郊。

巴恩斯对环境倒是没什么说的。毕竟天桥底下他都能睡得很好。住进拖车里之后他们甚至还多出来个院子。天气转暖了些之后，如果朗姆洛有空，傍晚的时候他们会坐在那两张朗姆洛捡来的破躺椅上，在门前喝啤酒，看天空。

不过还是发生了几件大事的。朗姆洛发现巴恩斯的义肢其实能动，而且他也并不瘸，只是那只能在巴恩斯没注意的时候发生，而且时灵时不灵。

他们刚搬家的时候，要给拖车里面搬进去双人沙发。门太小，拖车里面空间也窄，导致抬沙发进去的时候，必须两个人举着沙发到一个很刁钻的角度，才能一点一点把它蹭进去。当时朗姆洛是叫了马克来帮忙的。马克在拖车里，朗姆洛在拖车外头把沙发往里推，残废巴恩斯站在旁边看着。问题就在这儿出现的，马克突然在里头大叫了一句他的母语，没人听得懂，但沙发就在这个时候往下滑了。介于朗姆洛清楚自己被沙发砸死对马克没有半点好处，他知道那蠢货肯定是不小心手滑了，或者是力气不支。他反应不及，感觉就要被这倒霉沙发压断手臂以及半截身子的时候，忽然有人在旁边把这沙发抬了起来。

朗姆洛转头一看，发现是詹姆斯。他只用了一只左手，就让整个沙发恢复了平衡。接下来，也都是巴恩斯自己一个人把沙发弄进去的，等到他干完活走下拖车，朗姆洛和马克都目瞪口呆地看着他。

“你的左手能用了？”朗姆洛不知道该说什么，只能说了句废话。而且这不只是那一条手臂的事：单说能单手拽起一个下坠中的沙发，就不是正常人能办到的。而且更要命的事巴恩斯全程都表现得好像沙发很轻的样子，所以有两个可能，一，朗姆洛在做梦，二，巴恩斯的力气变了太多。

巴恩斯连汗都没出，他脸色仍旧苍白，一副病恹恹的模样，但他低头看着自己的手臂，那惊奇的样子也不是假的。

接着，巴恩斯转头问马克，“我还能去你们餐馆当勤杂工吗？”

经理觉得这是好事，不但叫巴恩斯有空就去上班，而且付的工资还有过去朗姆洛在那儿打工时候的两倍。经理的理由是巴恩斯老实，不偷懒，话少，还勤快，不像某些人，于是钱也给的多，不过朗姆洛还是觉得主要还是巴恩斯那张俊脸给他吸引了不少客源的缘故。

巴恩斯去餐馆上班的前一天，朗姆洛把他太长的头发拢到后面，给他扎了起来，又掐着他下巴，左瞧右瞧地打量了他好久，“你还得刮个胡子，”他说，“刮完你就能年轻二十岁。”

“我不需要年轻二十岁。”巴恩斯咕哝道，但他在朗姆洛坐在他腿上给他脸上打泡沫的时候老实得很，还伸手扶住朗姆洛的腰。

他们已经搞上了一冬天，巴恩斯早就没了一开始矜持的样子，他在床上的时候沉郁又热情，尤其是在他的手臂被证明能用了之后，更加没有节制，朗姆洛简直不知道自己该傻笑还是该逃开，这家伙像头野兽似的，他简直要受不住，比如说现在，巴恩斯的手原本还搭在他腰上，现在就渐渐滑到他屁股上了。

“你现在手臂不疼了吗？”朗姆洛问他。

巴恩斯想了一会儿，然后叹了口气。朗姆洛用毛巾擦着他的下巴，他就仰起头来，闷声闷气地说道：“不了。好像再见到你之后，就没再疼过了。”

“恶心。”

“我是认真的。”巴恩斯回答，“不过你理解成情话也好。”

老天在上，一旦投入，朗姆洛才发现自己在多么热烈地爱着巴恩斯。他去接更多卡车司机的活，而巴恩斯在餐馆打工，带回来隔夜的面包和多余的牛排。生活平淡而充实，一切都在向好的方向发展。每次在公路上行驶的时候，看着那单调的平原和旷野，朗姆洛想的都是那辆小小的拖车里，等待他回家的巴恩斯。巴恩斯的脸上重新渐渐染上血色，他的动作灵巧起来，话也多了，他看上去越发像那个朗姆洛记忆里，在仲夏夜里同他在空旷的大房子里大笑舞蹈的大男孩。这给朗姆洛带来的成就感无可附加。他爱着巴恩斯，就像爱着一套装满了他旧日美好岁月的旧相册，每当他和巴恩斯手掌相卧，又或者只是简单地陪伴在一起的时候，他甚至都会产生一种奇妙的感觉——好像他并不是现在他是的这个人，不是这个落魄的谋杀犯，不是这个失意的男人，不是这个在这世界已经一无所有毫无牵绊的可怜虫；他要更年轻，更富有希望，日子是充满无尽可能的，世界平坦而光亮，重要的只有自由与爱，光靠着爱人的亲吻就可以活下去。

那年夏天的时候，巴恩斯的人格障碍已经几乎不发作了，更令朗姆洛欣慰的是，他现在甚至说话都流利了很多。朗姆洛还很惊叹，“这是神迹吗？还是你背着我去偷偷看了那些一小时几千块的心理医生了？”

巴恩斯闻言，从水槽前直起身。朗姆洛的穷苦美人，他的泥潭里的漂亮珍珠，在这狭小低矮的拖车里，对着坐在床边的朗姆洛露出一个生涩的笑容来。这个笑容很浅，很淡，却是朗姆洛看见过的、巴恩斯的第一个微笑。

“我爱你，布洛克。”巴恩斯轻轻地对他说道，“我希望你知道。”

朗姆洛吞咽了一下，他觉得眼前发晕，而且有莫名的落泪的冲动，这太不成熟了，所以他摸了摸鼻子，有些结巴地回答，“我也爱你。”

然而巴恩斯摇了摇头，“我爱你更多。”他有些伤感地说。

9.

时间回到现在。朗姆洛离运送终点还剩四个小时左右的车程，他前几天赶得太紧，时间宽松起来，如果不出意外，他应当可以赶在巴恩斯生日结束之前就回到家里的。

朗姆洛打了个哈欠，嘴里咬着香烟，指望能靠这个让自己清醒些。夜路不太好走，他总是想要打瞌睡。想要每趟都活着回家其实很简单，但也不容易。这种大卡车可不能轻易踩急刹，因为后面的货物是辆联合收割机，如果突然停下，朗姆洛坐的驾驶室就会被后面的东西碾碎。除此之外，别分神，别打瞌睡，专心。仅此而已。

烟抽完了，车里空气很差，空调让朗姆洛觉得昏昏沉沉，他伸手去把窗子开了条缝，涌进来的新鲜空气才让朗姆洛又感觉清醒过来了几秒钟。朗姆洛长长地呼吸，甩了甩脑袋。开窗之后，外头的风的轰鸣和车子的响声混在一起，几乎淹没了电台里的喧嚣音乐。这种深夜的卡车电台总是放些重金属，又或是节奏鲜明的快歌，即使是板球比赛转播也仍旧让人分心，但口水歌总归提神效果要好些的。

朗姆洛昏昏沉沉地想着，在他出门之前，巴恩斯就好像心神不宁。朗姆洛问他怎么了，然而巴恩斯只是从晾衣杆上给他取下外套，递给他，除此之外不发一言，在朗姆洛追问之下才说，自己感觉不大好。朗姆洛不是不相信他的直觉，但他又不能因为感觉不大好就不去干活。有了这四百块，他们能干的事太多了，接下来半个月的吃食都能搞定，他还能给詹姆斯买条新腰带。巴恩斯一直用的都是朗姆洛的，而且也就那一条也用了好久，现在那两个常用的插口的烂了。哦，还有手机，他该给巴恩斯买个新手机，这样就可以联系他了。以后要是再有这样出门时间不确定的时候，他就可以给詹姆斯打电话，告诉他，别等了，先睡吧，他今天晚上可能回不来了。因为詹姆斯总是想要等他，在朗姆洛出去的时候，他总是把门打开着，把他们接在外头的那盏灯按亮。因为他们住的地方太荒凉，朗姆洛拉出来两根电线，在门外头立了根木杆，在最顶上挂了一只灯泡。每次他回去的时候，巴恩斯都把这盏灯留着，天气热的话灯下就有蚊虫飞舞，巴恩斯在拖车里面点劣质蚊香，窗子开着，坐在摆着鱼缸的桌前，透过窗子盯着这盏灯发呆，有的时候他等得到，有的时候他等不到。

他想着想着，感觉眼皮发沉。长叹了口气，小幅度地挪动了一下屁股。

巴恩斯状态已经越来越好了，言谈也正常多了，如果穿戴好，他看上去就像个稍微腼腆些的普通人。每次他去市场买水果，隔壁摊位的卖花的姑娘总是往他怀里塞几支零碎的鲜花。他样子也好看，尤其是一笑起来之后。朗姆洛在脑海中描摹着詹姆斯的样子，然后想到，要是巴基想的话，肯定能找到比他好的人一起，也肯定能生活得更好，而不是跟一个只会开车赚钱的废柴挤在拖车里过日子。

迷迷糊糊的，朗姆洛想，他要回去给巴恩斯弄个生日礼物，要什么呢，要不然他再去买条鱼吧，詹姆斯总说自己觉得现在那条金鱼看起来孤零零的……如果再矫情一点，就叫詹姆斯给这两条鱼起名字，等它们死了，就再买两条，还是一样的名字。

车灯切开黑暗，照亮前方的一小段路面。高速路两边都是荒芜的旷野，今晚的夜空漆黑无光，大地似乎还要亮过天空。

然而就在这浓得好像化不开的黑暗里，朗姆洛隐约在车灯光亮的尽头，看见一抹白光来。

在那白光里，他看见在清晨寂静的街道上大笑的罗林斯，看见微笑着亲吻他脸颊的翠丝特，他还看见那些他素未谋面，只在巴恩斯的故事里听说过的人们——金发碧眼的史蒂夫罗杰斯站在满是尸体的沙滩上眺望夕阳，深色头发的佩吉卡特抱着领到的护理资格证书踏上远行的巴士。然后在最后，他在那片白光里看见巴恩斯。

——他看见巴恩斯坐在他们的拖车里，老地方，老样子，手边是那条孤独的金鱼。巴恩斯脸色苍白，脸朝向窗外。在窗外，是那盏他为朗姆洛留下的灯，外头已经是白天了，如果站在院子里，可以看到有三台车子正沿着小路向这里驶来。那三台车子是底盘很高的那种防弹越野，通体是严肃精干的黑色，一看就属于什么政府高级官员。

哦，朗姆洛想，昏昏沉沉，那是尼克弗瑞，那个只给巴恩斯带去坏消息的尼克弗瑞。他都不需要等那几辆车停下来，就知道里面坐的是谁。尼克弗瑞又要给巴恩斯带去什么坏消息了？朗姆洛纳闷。而他的詹姆斯仍旧毫无知觉，一切好像都变慢了，车轮碾过砂砾，卷起碎草屑与尘土，它们扬在半空，然后悬浮在了那里。天上的云朵也不再飘动，拖车前的晾衣杆上，刚洗过的被单倾斜在风里，好像时光都在此刻凝固。

白光越来越近，越来越刺眼。最后的最后，朗姆洛看见的是巴恩斯的侧脸。他还在等。他肯定已经听见了车子靠近的声响，他在等尼克弗瑞敲门，等待事情发生，好的，坏的，等待噩耗，等待喜讯，等待希望，等待死亡。

他在等朗姆洛回家。

end


End file.
